enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Politecnico di Milano
Il Politecnico di Milano (abbreviato PoliMi) è un'università statale italiana a carattere scientifico-tecnologico, fondata il 29 novembre 1863 a Milano con il nome di "Regio Istituto Tecnico superiore". I suoi campi di studio e ricerca scientifica comprendono l'ingegneria, l'architettura e il design. Il Politecnico rilascia i titoli accademici di laurea, laurea magistrale (ex laurea specialistica) e dottorato di ricerca ed è sede di diversi corsi di dottorato di ricerca e master universitari. L'Università conta circa 40740 studenti iscritti, di cui 900 allievi di dottoratoNumeri - Politecnico di Milano. Storia Il Politecnico, fondato il 29 novembre 1863 per l'impulso fornito dalla Società di incoraggiamento di arti e mestieri, è il più antico ateneo di Milano (la Statale è del 1923). Originariamente denominato "Istituto Tecnico Superiore", aveva la sua prima sede, con 36 studenti, nel Collegio Elvetico e alla sua guida fu nominato il matematico Francesco Brioschi. Inizialmente offriva solo un corso di ingegneria. Alla fondazione contribuirono le amministrazioni locali (Comune e Provincia di Milano), la Camera di Commercio, la Cassa di Risparmio delle Province Lombarde, associazioni culturali e imprenditori. I suoi primi 25 laureati risalgono al 1865fonte: . Nello stesso anno viene anche attivato per la prima volta il corso di architettura presso il Politecnico. La sede venne trasferita, nel 1866, al palazzo della Canonica in piazza Cavour. Successivamente, nel 1913, venne stipulata una convenzione tra lo Stato, il Comune e la Camera di Commercio di Milano, con il concorso della Cassa di Risparmio delle Provincie Lombarde, per decentrare e accorpare in un unico luogo gli istituti di istruzione superiore sparsi per la città. La scelta dell'ubicazione cadde sull'area periferica delle Cascine Doppie, ossia l'odierna Città Studi. Nel 1915 fu posata la prima pietra del nuovo complesso, che verrà attivato ufficialmente nel 1927: il nuovo polo di piazza Leonardo Da Vinci in Città Studi divenne sede dell'ateneo, all'epoca Regio Politecnico di Milano. Pochi anni dopo, nel 1933, il Politecnico si suddivide in due distinte facoltà: ingegneria e architettura. Nel 1953 inaugura inoltre il primo centro di calcolo dell'Europa continentale, grazie all'impulso di Gino Cassinis ed Ercole Bottani. Non mancano i riconoscimenti: pochi anni dopo, nel 1963, Giulio Natta, professore ordinario di Chimica industriale, viene insignito del Premio Nobel per i suoi studi sulle materie plastiche . Un anno dopo viene realizzata la nuova sede di via Bonardi per la Facoltà di Architettura. Nel 1977 viene messo in orbita il satellite Sirio, sviluppato dal Politecnico in collaborazione con Telespazio, Compagnia Industriale Aerospaziale e Telettra. Nel 1989 vengono inaugurate le nuove sedi nel quartiere milanese di Bovisa e nelle città di Como e Lecco. Si avvia la strategia del Politecnico a rete che vedrà l'Ateneo aprire sedi anche a Cremona (1991), Mantova (1994) e Piacenza (1997). Nel 2002 viene creata la Fondazione Politecnico. Tra i principali obiettivi vi è il coinvolgimento delle imprese e le strutture pubbliche nell'università. Nel 2004 viene fondata, in collaborazione con il Politecnico di Torino, l'Alta Scuola Politecnica. L'8 aprile 2011 un team di studenti del corso di Ingegneria Gestionale ha vinto a Omaha in Nebraska (Stati Uniti) la finale mondiale della Global Investment Research ChallengePast Champions tra 500 università di tutto il mondo, una competizione con finalità formative organizzata da CFA Institute, affermata associazione di professionisti della finanza. Sedi e organizzazione Complessivamente il Politecnico può contare su cinque sedi distaccate nel territorio della Lombardia e una in Emilia-Romagna. La sede centrale si trova a Milano in piazza Leonardo da Vinci (zona Città Studi), dove si trova il Campus Leonardo. La seconda sede milanese è presso il campus Bovisa, nell'omonimo quartiere (via La Masa e Via Lambruschini per ingegneria e via Durando per architettura e design. Le altre sedi territoriali (o Poli Regionali) sono: * Como * Lecco * Cremona * Mantova * Piacenza In passato, il Politecnico ha avuto sede a Milano in via del Vecchio Politecnico. Il Rettore è il professore Giovanni Azzone. Accesso ai corsi di laurea L'accesso ai corsi di laurea è subordinato al passaggio di un test. Il test di ingegneria (detto TOL, acronimo di Test On Line) comprende domande di inglese, logica, matematica, fisica, statistica, e comprensione verbale. La condizione necessaria per il superamento di tale test è la realizzazione di un punteggio pari almeno a 60/100. Il test di design comprende domande di cultura generale, disegno e rappresentazione, storia, storia dell'arte, geometria e logica, comprensione verbale. Tranne alcuni casi particolari, il test è considerato superato da chi ottiene un punteggio maggiore o uguale a 30/100. Il test di architettura comprende domande di cultura generale e ragionamento logico, storia, disegno e rappresentazione, matematica, fisica, e inglese. Didattica Gli studenti iscritti nell'anno accademico 2008/2009 sono stati circa 35.000, dei quali: * 62,1% circa alle facoltà d'ingegneria * 28,21% alle facoltà d'architettura * 10,26% alle facoltà di design A ottobre 2006 risultavano in ruolo 1.271 tra professori e ricercatori di ruolo (445 professori di prima fascia, 384 professori di seconda fascia e 442 tra ricercatori e assistenti) e 927 unità di personale tecnico-amministrativo a tempo indeterminato. Il Politecnico nel 2001 ha cambiato la sua struttura delle facoltà. Il modello precedente era quello delle Facoltà di sede, legate al luogo in cui si tenevano le lezioni (Facoltà di Ingegneria Milano-Leonardo, Facoltà di Ingegneria Milano-Bovisa, Facoltà di Ingegneria di Como, Facoltà di Ingegneria di Lecco, Facoltà di Architettura Milano-Leonardo, Facoltà di Architettura Milano-Bovisa). Il modello attuale è quello delle Scuole, 6 in tutto, più affini al lavoro dei dipartimenti : * Scuola di Architettura e Società * Scuola di Architettura Civile * Scuola del Design * Scuola di Ingegneria Civile, Ambientale e Territoriale * Scuola di Ingegneria Industriale e dell'Informazione * Scuola di Ingegneria Edile-Architettura Corsi di laurea Nell'Anno Accademico 2006/2007 risultano attivi 67 corsi di laurea di I e II livello. * Scuola di Architettura e Società (Milano-Leonardo, Mantova, Piacenza) ** Laurea in Architettura ambientale (Milano-Leonardo e Piacenza) ** Laurea in Architettura e Produzione Edilizia (Milano-Leonardo e Mantova) ** Laurea in Urbanistica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Scienze dell'architettura (Milano-Leonardo e Mantova) ** Laurea magistrale in Architettura (Milano-Leonardo e Mantova) ** Laurea magistrale in Pianificazione Urbana e Politiche Territoriali (Milano-Leonardo) * Scuola di Architettura Civile (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Architettura delle costruzioni (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Scienze dell'architettura (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Architettura (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Architettura delle costruzioni (Milano-Bovisa) * Scuola del Design (Milano-Bovisa e Como) ** Laurea in Disegno industriale (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Design degli interni (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Design dell'arredo (Como) ** Laurea in Design della moda (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Design della comunicazione (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Industrial Design (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Design degli interni (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Design della moda (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Design della comunicazione (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Furniture & Textile Design (Como) ** Laurea magistrale in Design & Engineering (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Product Service System Design (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Design Navale e Nautico (Milano-Bovisa - corso interateneo con l'Università di Genova) * Scuola di Ingegneria Edile-Architettura (Milano-Leonardo e Lecco) ** Laurea in Ingegneria edile (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale a ciclo unico in Ingegneria edile - architettura anni (Lecco) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria edile (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Gestione del Costruito (Milano-Leonardo) * Scuola di Ingegneria Civile, Ambientale e Territoriale (Milano-Leonardo, Como e Lecco) ** Laurea in Ingegneria per l'ambiente e il territorio (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria civile e ambientale (Como e Lecco) ** Laurea in Ingegneria civile (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria per l'ambiente e il territorio (Milano-Leonardo e Como) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria civile (Milano-Leonardo e Lecco) * Scuola di Ingegneria dei Sistemi (Milano-Leonardo, Milano-Bovisa, Como, Lecco e Cremona) ** Laurea in Ingegneria gestionale (Milano-Bovisa, Como e Cremona) ** Laurea in Ingegneria della produzione industriale (Lecco) ** Laurea in Ingegneria matematica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria fisica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria biomedica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria gestionale (Milano-Leonardo, Como) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria matematica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria fisica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria biomedica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria dell'Amministrazione Pubblica (Milano-Leonardo) * Scuola di Ingegneria dei Processi Industriali (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria elettrica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria chimica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria dei materiali (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria elettrica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria chimica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria dei materiali (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria nucleare (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria della Prevenzione e della Sicurezza nell'industria di processo (Milano-Leonardo) * Scuola di Ingegneria Industriale (Milano-Bovisa e Piacenza) ** Laurea in Ingegneria meccanica (Milano-Bovisa e Piacenza) ** Laurea in Ingegneria aerospaziale (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Ingegneria energetica (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea in Ingegneria dei trasporti (Piacenza) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria meccanica (Milano-Bovisa, Piacenza e Lecco) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria aeronautica (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria spaziale (Milano-Bovisa) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria energetica (Milano-Bovisa) * Scuola di Ingegneria dell'Informazione (Milano-Leonardo, Como e Cremona) ** Laurea in Ingegneria informatica (Milano-Leonardo, Como e Cremona) ** Laurea in Ingegneria informatica on-line (Como) ** Laurea in Ingegneria elettronica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria delle telecomunicazioni (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea in Ingegneria dell'automazione (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria informatica (Milano-Leonardo, Como) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria elettronica (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria delle telecomunicazioni (Milano-Leonardo) ** Laurea magistrale in Ingegneria dell'automazione (Milano-Leonardo) Nell'anno accademico 2002/2003, il Politecnico di Milano ha avuto per i corsi delle facoltà di Architettura il 20.6% degli iscritti per la prima volta al sistema universitario a livello nazionale; per i corsi delle facoltà di Ingegneria l'11.1% dei nuovi iscritti. I laureati presso il Politecnico nell'anno 2002 rappresentano rispettivamente il 21.6% dei laureati in Architettura in Italia e il 12.7% dei laureati in Ingegneriafonte: sito del Politecnico di Milano''. I corsi di studio del Politecnico sono caratterizzati da una forte formazione teorica, considerata indispensabile per produrre innovazione. Il Politecnico aderisce a diversi programmi, europei e non solo, di scambio che permettono a molti studenti di frequentare una università straniera. In particolare partecipa a Unitech, TIME (Top Industrial Managers for Europe), Athens, Socrates azione Erasmus, ENTREE, oltre che a diversi programmi di scambio con gli Stati Uniti d'America (OverSeas e Master UIC) e altri paesi extra-europei. Ricerca Il Politecnico di Milano fa ricerca nei campi dell'Ingegneria, dell'Architettura e del Design attraverso i suoi 12 dipartimenti (erano 16 fino al 31 dicembre 2012) : * Dipartimento di Architettura e Studi Urbani * Dipartimento di Architettura, Ingegneria delle Costruzioni e Ambiente Costruito * Dipartimento di Chimica, Materiali e Ingegneria Chimica "Giulio Natta" * Dipartimento di Design * Dipartimento di Elettronica, Informazione e Bioingegneria * Dipartimento di Energia * Dipartimento di Fisica * Dipartimento di Ingegneria Civile e Ambientale * Dipartimento di Ingegneria Gestionale (DIG) * Dipartimento di Matematica * Dipartimento di Meccanica * Dipartimento Scienze e Tecnologie Aerospaziali (DAST) MOX Il Laboratorio di Modellistica e Calcolo Scientifico MOX è dedicato allo studio e all'applicazione dell'analisi numerica. Fondato nel 2002, è costituito prevalentemente da ricercatori e professori afferenti al Dipartimento di Matematica . I ricercatori del MOX applicano tecniche e algoritmi di analisi numerica allo studio di problemi di interesse fisico e ingegneristico, quali, ad esempio, l'analisi fluido-struttura, che si concretizza nello studio dell'emodinamica vascolare e delle imbarcazioni da regata (ha collaborato con il team Alinghi, vincitore di due America's Cup), la propagazione elettromagnetica, la propagazione di onde sonore per indagini geologiche. L-NESS Il centro di ricerca interuniversitario L-NESS (Laboratory for Epitaxial Nanostructures on Silicon and Spintronics) nasce nel 1999Vedi il Sito ufficiale e la storia del centro di ricerca (nel sito ufficiale) grazie alla determinazione di Pierluigi Della Vigna (poi vice-rettore del Politecnico di Milano, sede di Como), Leo Miglio (professore di Fisica all'università Milano-Bicocca), Alfredo Dupasquier (Professore di Fisica presso il Politecnico di Milano e capo del laboratorio di spettroscopia positronica di Como) e grazie alla collaborazione fra Politecnico di Milano e Università di Milano-Bicocca. Il centro L-NESS inizia la sua attività nel 2002, quando viene siglato un accordo fra il Politecnico di Milano e l'Università Milano-Bicocca per la partecipazione e il finanziamento delle attività dei nuovi laboratori (Dipartimento di Fisica del Politecnico di Milano e Dipartimento di Scienze dei Materiali per l'Università di Milano-Bicocca). L'approccio multidisciplinare di L-NESS è sottolineato dalla intensa collaborazione fra ricercatori attivi nella crescita dei materiali, nella loro caratterizzazione e nella modellizzazione atomistica. Il centro L-NESS è attivo sulle seguenti linee di ricerca: * Epitassia di Silicio Germanio * Nanobiotecnologia e spintronica * Realizzazione di micro- e nanodispositivi * Droplet Epitaxy per le nanotecnologie * Spettroscopia ad annichilazione di positroni NanoLab Il NanoLab del Politecnico di Milano svolge attività di sintesi e studio di materiali innovativi rivolte alla comprensione di fenomeni fisici fondamentali e finalizzato a future applicazioni tecnologicheLaboratorio Materiali Micro-Nanostrutturati. Il Laboratorio nasce presso il Dipartimento di Ingegneria Nucleare nel 1992, dal 2003 NanoLab coordina, insieme ad altri 4 laboratori del Politecnico di Milano, il Centro NEMAS (Center for NanoEngineered MAterials and Surfaces), accreditato dal MIUR come centro di eccellenza del Politecnico di Milano sulle nanotecnologie. Dal 2009 fa parte del nuovo Dipartimento di Energia del Politecnico di Milano; dal 2010 collabora attivamente con il CNST - Center for Nano Science and Technology fondato da IIT - Istituto Italiano di Tecnologia presso il Politecnico di Milano (IIT@POLIMI) e con IFP - Istituto di Fisica del Plasma del CNR. Fondandosi su competenze di base di fisica della materia (fisica dei solidi, delle superfici e dei plasmi) Nanolab ha sviluppato un approccio nanotecnologico di tipo bottom-up per la sintesi e caratterizzazione di film e superfici nanostrutturati, cluster e nanostrutture. Le attività sperimentali sono supportate da competenze teorico-modellistiche di scattering anelastico di luce laser, fisica dello stato solido e plasmi. Reputazione Nel 2013 il Politecnico di Milano si è piazzato al 28º posto tra le migliori università nel mondo in ingegneria e informatica (Engineering and Information Technology) nel QS World University Rankings della Quacquarelli Symonds Limited, agenzia specializzata in istruzione superiore che collabora con la Times Higher Education, risultando la 230ª università mondiale oltre a essere la prima e unica università tecnica italiana tra le prime 30 del mondo . Il Politecnico si è inoltre piazzato al 75º posto nella GreenMetric World University Ranking 2011UI GreenMetric World University Ranking, la classifica mondiale delle università più eco-sostenibili redatta dall'Università d'Indonesia, risultando così la prima università italiana. Secondo il rapporto SIR 2013, il Politecnico di Milano riporta un fattore d'impatto normalizzato di tutta la ricerca prodotta tra il 2007 e il 2011, pari a 1,42 (1,4 per la Statale di Milano e 2,03 per il Politecnico di Bari, valore più alto fra i centri di ricerca pubblici in Italia). A livello italiano, il Politecnico di Milano ha ottenuto degli ottimi risultati in molte classifiche redatte dai maggiori quotidiani nazionali, come quella de Il Sole 24 ORE in cui nel 2012 risulta primo con 856 punti su 1000. Associazioni studentesche riconosciute dal Politecnico Il Politecnico di Milano riconosce ufficialmente alcune associazioni studentescheAssociazioni Iscritte all'albo del Politecnico di Milano, tre delle quali (La Terna Sinistrorsa, Lista Aperta, SvoltaStudenti) esprimono una propria rappresentanza negli organi accademici di Ateneo. Tra queste, vi sono: * Terna Sinistrorsa * Lista Aperta * SvoltaStudenti * Board of European Students of Technology (BEST) * Erasmus Student Network * Politecnico Open unix Labs (POuL) * PoliEdro * Poli.Radio Personalità Rettori * Francesco Brioschi (1863-1897) * Giuseppe Colombo (1897-1921) * Cesare Saldini (1921-1922) * Luigi Zunini (1922-1925) * Gaudenzio Fantoli (1926-1940) * Carlo Isnario Azimonti (1940-1943) * Gino Cassinis (1944-1960) * Gino Bozza (1960-1967) * Bruno Finzi (1967-1969) * Francesco Carassa (1969-1972) * Luigi Dadda (1972-1984) * Arrigo Vallatta (1984-1987) * Emilio Massa (1987-1994) * Adriano De Maio (1994-2002) * Giulio Ballio (2002-2010) * Giovanni Azzone (2010 - in carica) Docenti illustri * Luigi Amerio (matematico e ingegnere, 1912-2004; Analisi matematica al Politecnico dal 1949 al 1987), fece ricerche su: le trasformate di Laplace, la teoria delle serie, le equazioni differenziali ordinarie non lineari, le equazioni alle derivate parziali ellittiche e iperboliche, e si sono concentrate soprattutto sulle funzioni quasi periodiche con valori in spazi di Banach e sui problemi iperbolici con vincoli unilaterali, temi nei quali ha ottenuto risultati d'avanguardia. * Amedeo Bellini (architetto, 1940-; Restauro a Milano dal 1972 al 2011), è un architetto e storico dell'architettura italiano, teorico della conservazione architettonica. * Giuseppina Biggiogero Masotti (matematico, 1894-1977; Geometria al Politecnico dal 1948 al 1969). * Camillo Boito (architetto e scrittore, 1836-1914; Architettura e Restauro al Politecnico dal 1865 al 1908). * Luciano Caglioti (chimico, 1933-; Chimica organica al Politecnico, precedentemente a Roma, poi anche a Zurigo e Bologna), è stato anche pro-rettore dell'Università La Sapienza di Roma. * Antonio Cassi Ramelli (architetto, 1905-1980; Architettura al Politecnico dal 1937 al 1964). * Carlo Cercignani (fisico e matematico, 1939-2010; Meccanica razionale al Politecnico). * Cesare Chiodi (ingegnere e urbanista, 1885-1969; Costruzione di Ponti e Urbanistica al Politecnico dal 1914 al 1955), fu anche assessore al Comune di Milano e presidente del Touring Club Italiano. * Duilio Citrini (ingegnere, 1913-2006; Ingegneria idraulica al Politecnico dal 1958 al 1988, precedentemente a Torino e Cagliari). * Giuseppe Colombo (ingegnere, 1836-1921; Meccanica al Politecnico dal 1865 al 1911), fu anche rettore del Politecnico, deputato e presidente della Camera dei Deputati, senatore, ministro delle Finanze, presidente della società Edison e presidente del Credito Italiano. * Marco Cugiani (matematico, 1918-2003; Matematica al Politecnico poi all'Università di Milano), fu insignito del titolo di Commendatore. * Philippe Daverio (critico d'arte e giornalista televisivo, 1949-; Design al Politecnico, precedentemente a Palermo e allo IULM), è stato anche assessore al Comune di Milano. * Luigi Dadda (ingegnere, 1923-2012; Elettrotecnica al Politecnico dal 1962 al 1994), fu anche rettore del Politecnico; nel 1954 installò nell'aula 2^Sud il primo elaboratore elettronico funzionante in Italia e nell'Europa continentale, acquistato dalla California con i fondi del Piano Marshall. * Fabrizio de Miranda (ingegnere, 1926-; Tecnica delle costruzioni al Politecnico dal 1965 al 1996). * Marco Dezzi Bardeschi (architetto e ingegnere, 1934-; Restauro al Politecnico dal 1976), direttore di 'ANANKE, rivista sul restauro e la conservazione dell'Architettura, facente riferimento al Dipartimento di Progettazione dell'Architettura del Politecnico. * Amalia Ercoli-Finzi (ingegnere, 1937-; Meccanica Aerospaziale al Politecnico dal 1980), ha ricevuto la Frank J. Malina Astronautics Medal nel 2012 dall'International Astronautical Federation. È stata anche studentessa al Politecnico dove si è laureata con 100/100 e lode con medaglia d'oro dell'AIDAA. Attualmente è Professore Onorario della Facoltà di Ingegneria Industriale. * Giuseppe Ferrario (ingegnere, 1877-1932; Geodesia, Topografia e Cartografia al Politecnico), fu anche vicedirettore del Politecnico, dove diresse il gabinetto di topografia (dal 1915) e l'istituto di geodesia (dal 1922). * Leo Finzi (ingegnere, 1924-2002; Scienza delle Costruzioni al Politecnico dal 1954). * Jacopo Gardella (architetto, 1935-; Progettazione di Interni al Politecnico fino al 2009). * Emilio Gatti (ingegnere, 1922-; Fisica ed Elettronica applicata al Politecnico dal 1951 al 1997). * Laura Gotusso (matematico; Calcolo numerico dal 1960). * Liliana Grassi (architetto, 1923-1985; Restauro al Politecnico dal 1960 al 1985). * Ermanno Marchionna (matematico, 1921-1993; Geometria al Politecnico dal 1969 al 1988, precedentemente a Ferrara e Torino). * Giulio Natta (ingegnere chimico, 1903-1979; Chimica industriale al Politecnico dal 1938 al 1973, precedentemente alle Università di Milano, Pavia, Roma e Torino), ha ricevuto il Premio Nobel per la chimica nel 1963. È stato anche studente del Politecnico di Milano. * Roberto Piontelli (Chimica Fisica). * Piero Portaluppi (Preside di Architettura fino al 1963) * Gio Ponti (architetto, 1891-1979; Architettura al Politecnico dal 1936 al 1961); fra i suoi progetti si ricorda il Grattacielo Pirelli di Milano. * Stefano Preda (dirigente d'azienda, 1949-; Istituzioni e Mercati Finanziari al Politecnico dal 1991); è stato presidente di diverse banche. * Giovanni Prouse (matematico, 1932-2008; Matematica al Politecnico). * Alfio Quarteroni (matematico, 1952-; Matematica al Politecnico dal 2002, precedentemente a Minneapolis), ha ricevuto anche una laurea honoris causa in Ingegneria Navale a Trieste. * Adolfo Quilico (ingegnere chimico, 1902-1982; Chimica al Politecnico dal 1943, precedentemente a Cagliari e Firenze). * Sergio Rinaldi (ingegnere, 1940-; Teoria dei sistemi al Politecnico dal 1969). * Ernesto Nathan Rogers (architetto, 1909-1969; Architettura al Politecnico dal 1964 al 1969); fece parte del gruppo BBPR, fra i cui progetti si ricorda la Torre Velasca di Milano. * Aldo Rossi (architetto, 1931-1997; Composizione architettonica al Politecnico dal 1965 al 1971 poi a Zurigo). * Marco Somalvico (ingegnere, 1941-2002; Robotica al Politecnico dal 1980 al 2001). * Antonio Stoppani (geologo, 1824-1891; Geologia al Politecnico dal 1867), unanimemente riconosciuto come il fondatore della Geologia e della Paleonotologia italiane. * Orazio Svelto (ingegnere, 1936-; Fisica della materia al Politecnico). * Pier Luigi Torre (ingegnere, 1902-1989; Disegno di macchine al Politecnico), fu generale dell'Aeronautica e progettista della Innocenti Lambretta. * Marco Zanuso (architetto e designer, 1916-2001; Architettura al Politecnico dal 1961 al 1991); le sue opere di design ricevettero ben sette Compassi d'oro e sei premi della Triennale di Milano. Studenti illustri * Roger Abravanel (manager e consulente, 1946-) * Paola Antonelli (designer e architetto, 1963-) * Arrigo Arrighetti (architetto, 1922-1989) * Gae Aulenti (architetto, 1927-2012) * Ermanno Bazzocchi (ingegnere aeronautico, 1914-2005) * Bruno Beccaria (amministratore delegato dell'IVECO, presidente della Necchi, 1915-2000) * Stefano Belisari, in arte Elio (cantante, 1961-) * Giuseppe Mario Bellanca (ingegnere aeronautico, 1886-1960) * Piero Bottoni (architetto, 1903-1973) * Guido Canali (architetto, 1934-) * Achille Castiglioni (architetto, 1918-2002) * Pier Giacomo Castiglioni (architetto, 1913-1968) * Giancarlo Cimoli (ingegnere chimico, amministratore delegato delle Ferrovie dello Stato prima e Alitalia poi, 1939-) * Toribio Ciprian (architetto, progettista e studioso di scienza, 1944) * Paolo Caccia Dominioni (ingegnere civile, militare e scrittore, 1896-1992) * Luigi Conconi (architetto e pittore, 1852-1917) * Attilio Colonello (pittore e scenografo, 1930-) * Giancarlo De Carlo (architetto e ingegnere, 1919-2005), ha ricevuto il Premio Wolf per le arti nel 1988 . * Giacomo Fauser (ingegnere e chimico, 1892-1971), ideatore del metodo Fauser-Montecatini per la produzione di ammoniaca. * Giorgio Ferrari (ingegnere meccanico e progettista nucleare, 1929) * Gianfranco Ferré (architetto e stilista, 1944-2007) * Beniamino Fiamma (ingegnere elettronico, 1899-1985) * Enrico Forlanini (ingegnere aeronautico, 1848-1930) Ricordato in particolare come inventore dell'aliscafo, la sua attività pionieristica nel nascente settore aeronautico fu particolarmente significativa nell'ambito degli elicotteri e dei dirigibili. * Carlo Emilio Gadda (scrittore, 1893-1973) * Ignazio Gardella (architetto e ingegnere, 1905-1999) * Francesco Giavazzi (ingegnere ed economista, 1949-) * Giulio Krall (ingegnere e matematico, 1901-1971) * Alberto Lina (dirigente d'azienda, 1941) * Luca Majocchi (dirigente d'azienda, 1959) * Luca Mangoni (architetto, 1961-) * Paolo Mezzanotte (architetto, 1878-1969) * Claudio Moneta (attore e doppiatore, 1967-) * Adriano Olivetti (ingegnere chimico e imprenditore, 1901-1960) * Giancarlo Palanti (architetto e designer, 1906-1977) * Renzo Piano (architetto 1937-), ha ricevuto il Premio Pritzker nel 1998 . * Giovanni Battista Pirelli (ingegnere, imprenditore e politico, 1848-1932) * Ferruccio Pizzigoni (studente, alpino medaglia d'oro al valore militare, 1919-1943) * Gio Ponti (architetto, 1891-1979) * Piero Portaluppi (architetto, 1888-1967) * Aldo Rossi (architetto, 1931-1997), ha ricevuto il Premio Pritzker nel 1990 . * Italo Rota (architetto e designer, 1953-) * Demetrio Stratos (cantante, 1945-1979) * Giuseppe Terragni (architetto, 1904-1943) * Fabrizio Viola (architetto e ingegnere, 1961) * Giuliano Zuccoli (dirigente d'azienda, 1943-2012) Logo Il logo del Politecnico di Milano riprende un particolare dell'affresco vaticano di Raffaello, La scuola di Atene, che ritrae Euclide (con i tratti del Bramante) circondato da alcuni allievi, mentre illustra loro un teorema con l'ausilio di un compasso. L'ultima versione è del 2000, riprende i tratti dei loghi precedenti in modo stilizzato. La scritta Politecnico di Milano è realizzata con il carattere Futura. Il reattore nucleare In una costruzione sita all'angolo tra Via Ponzio e Via Bassini, denominata "Centro Studi Nucleari Enrico Fermi", dal 1959 al 1979 era in funzione il reattore nucleare sperimentale LM54 con potenza 50 kW ai fini di didatticaBatte il cuore atomico del Politecnico | Milano la Repubblica.it. Il combustibile è stato in parte rimosso e parte della tubature sono state sezionate, ma il resto dell'impianto non è stato smantellatocapitolo3_reattore. Merchandising Esiste un marchio creato dall'università denominato Polimi since 1863 , con una linea di articoli che comprende cancelleria, accessori e abbigliamento, i quali sono venduti al pubblico solo in negozi adiacenti ad alcuni campus. Note Bibliografia * * Annali di Storia delle Università italiane - Volume 12 * Il centenario del Politecnico di Milano 1863 - 1963, Tamburini Editore, 1964 * Collegamenti esterni * Politecnico di Milano * DIIAR Politecnico di Milano * Sito del MOX * Centro L-NESS del Politecnico di Milano (Como) Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Arte Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Università solo scientifiche